At present, with the improvement of exploration technology level, logging while drilling technology applied in the formation is also rapidly developed. Wherein, logging while drilling technology can not only measure the wells in any cases, in particular the horizontal wells, but also timely adjust a bit track using the measured drilling parameter and formation parameter so as to drill along the direction of a target layer. Since the formation parameter obtained from the logging while drilling is the newly drilled formation parameter, it is closest to the initial state of the formation and used for evaluating the oil-containing and gas-containing in the complex formation, which is more advantageous than the ordinary wireline logging. The instrument of logging while drilling is placed within the drill collar, and the drilling parameters such as the drilling pressure, torque, rotational speed, annular pressure, temperature, chemical components are also measured in addition to the electrical resistivity, sound velocity, neutron porosity and density of the conventional logging and some imaging logging and the like. However, the function of formation sampling cannot be accomplished by the current logging while drilling technology at home and abroad; correspondingly, there is no mature formation sampling apparatus at home and abroad; the specific condition of the explored formation cannot be precisely judged by the current logging apparatus and the false judgment cannot be effectively avoided due to the experience and the empirical data used in the actual operation, which cannot preferably satisfy the production needs.